The Life of Bechloe
by Yunioshi8695
Summary: Taking place after the Pitch Perfect trilogy, in a world where Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale end up together as a couple, we see the several moments and stories that the two share together. From small moments to big moments, this series is filled with "The Life of Bechloe". [One-shots]
1. A Friday Night

_A/N: Just as a side note, these short stories and events also might include a bit of Staubrey from time to time. Hope you like this first chapter! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pitch Perfect that is included in these stories._

* * *

 **Life of Bechloe**

Chapter 1 - A Friday Night

Chloe Beale was a determined and motivated veterinarian that took her job seriously at all times. But if she wanted to be with Beca, which was basically all the time, she made sure to be home exactly when she needed to be.

On the other hand, Beca Mitchell was a professional music producer who worked just as much as Chloe did, but having the same need to be with Chloe, she made it easy to be with the redhead every day just as well.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun was still in the sky that day in the wealthy suburbs of Los Angeles. At this particular time, people would be driving home from work, eventually getting stuck in traffic. Luckily that wasn't a problem for Chloe and Beca. The couple were already in their cozy, sweet home, happy that they were finally relaxing after their busy jobs. The two weren't married, but they hoped to be in the future. They had begun to be serious about the topic when their friends Aubrey and Stacie had gotten married in San Francisco a couple months ago, so it would always wander in their minds how amazing it would be to do it as well.

Beca was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, with her feet on the glass coffee table in front of her. Her girlfriend had forced her to sit back and watch the movie "The Silence of the Lambs". She was wearing navy blue sweatpants, along with Chloe's black t-shirt that read on the back with white letters "BEALE".

The brunette had a tendency to borrow Chloe's clothes, either because hers were not clean at the moment, or she just thought that her girlfriend's just felt more comfy and had a scent like vanilla. She had always adored Chloe's perfume, it just made her feel warm and want to lose herself in the redhead's presence, but she always managed to contain herself.

While Beca was silently watching the flat screen TV, Chloe was in the other room, beginning to bake chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. She was standing by the counter humming quietly to the song "Titanium" while reading the directions on the back of the cookie mix box. It had always been her favorite song since her college incident with Beca in the women's shower. Oh, what good times.

In a few minutes, Chloe was done reading the back of the box and was now gathering the ingredients she needed in order to make the cookies. While she was doing this, she heard a sudden screech from the living room, making her jump a little.

"Everything okay in there babe?" Chloe shouted with her face turned to the doorway to the living room.

"Everything's fine," Beca spoke calmly now. "Just a jump scare is all."

"It didn't _sound_ fine." Chloe giggled.

"I just don't get why this woman keeps coming back to talk to that psychopath," Beca complained. "She's practically torturing herself."

Chloe knew Beca didn't like a lot of movies, but she liked to talk her into them just to see her reaction. "Oh Becs, It's just a movie."

"A stupid one, I'm pretty sure the man's going to escape anytime…" Beca's voice turned into a murmur.

Chloe smiled and slightly shook her head to Beca's remarks.

By this time, the redhead started to roll the soft cookie dough into little balls, and carefully placing them expertly onto the metal pan. After doing this, she quickly carried the pan to the oven and placed it inside. Cooking was one of Chloe's strengths, making her the one that made the meals for both of them. She would see Beca try to cook, but fail within the first few steps. It amused her that the adorable brunette could be so frustrated, but Beca would hate it when Chloe laughed at her for making fun of her cooking misery.

The cookie dough was baking in the oven, and Chloe checked the time on her watch to see when she would take them out. It was half after five, and the baking directions were to wait thirty minutes to take the cookies out, meaning they would be done by six. To make the most of this time, she decided to watch the movie with Beca in the living room.

When she slowly stepped into the doorway, she saw that her girlfriend had all her focus on the screen, causing her to be in a trance. Chloe smirked at how possesed Beca was in watching the movie, and crept closer to her behind the couch. The scene that was on the TV was about to be another jump scare, so she wanted to time it perfectly with her own.

The redhead put her hands in front of her, ready to jolt Beca from the back. As soon as the jump scare occurred on the TV, Chloe grabbed the brunette's shoulders.

Beca shrieked violently and jerked her head behind her to see the redhead laughing and placing her hand on her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL, CHLOE!" Beca yelled.

Chloe had no end in her laughter as the brunette glared at her.

"I hate you." Beca said through gritted teeth.

"You don't hate me, you love me"

"And I think that may be questionable." Beca continued to stare into her girlfriend's blue eyes.

Chloe lowered her laughter to a giggle as she walked around the couch to sit next to Beca, resting her head gently onto the brunette's shoulder.

Beca couldn't resist her girlfriend's charm, so she decided to let down her guard by putting her arm around Chloe's waist and kissing her on the forehead. In reaction to Beca's affection, Chloe smiled softly and cuddled closer to the brunette.

"You're cute when you're angry" Chloe whispered.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"It's true," Chloe giggled once more. "You make little fists and your face gets all blushed."

The brunette playfully nudged Chloe in the ribs, causing the redhead to nudge back even harder.

"Ow!" Beca winced.

The redhead turned her head to face Beca and kissed her neck. "Don't even try."

The couple continued to watch the movie until the end, with Chloe cuddling up even closer to Beca, slightly dozing off. She _did_ have a long day at the vet clinic. Seeing how tired Chloe was, Beca grabbed a gray folded blanket from the small table next to the couch and draped it over both of them, but mostly over Chloe.

As the ending credits came scrolling down the screen, Chloe was stirring in her sleep and eventually woke up still in Beca's arms, who was tired but managed to stay awake.

"How was your beauty sleep?" Beca teased.

Chloe yawned. "Pretty good." She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight to check the time on her watch. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh, crap." The redhead said in a shaky tone.

Beca immediately noticed the expression on Chloe's face. "What's wrong?"

The time on her watch told her it was six thirty. The cookies were supposed to be taken out of the oven at six.

"I don't think we're going to have cookies tonight." Chloe said with a weak smile.

She felt sympathetic on Chloe's failed attempt at making the cookies, but she couldn't help but laugh, since she's always been the one that was usually irresponsible in baking.

"Why are you laughing?" Chloe scolded. The corner of her lips were trying not to smile.

"It's nothing," Beca continued. "It's just, now...um… I know that I'm not the only alone who makes mistakes in the kitchen."

Chloe was trying to hold back her smile as the brunette was laughing.

"On second thought, I think you should try one of them, I think you'll like it." Chloe said mischievously as she got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"Make sure to keep it nice and toasty." Beca told her as she walked past her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're such a weirdo."

And with that, the redhead picked up a pillow from the couch, attempting to throw it at Beca, but was too slow as the brunette dodged it and stuck her tongue out at her.


	2. The Grocery Store

_A/N: I literally decided to start writing the second chapter right after the first, so the first few will be published much sooner. Btw I didn't expect to make this chapter so much longer than the first one, I just had more ramblings than usual. Hope you enjoy these! And as an option, I appreciate reviews for plot ideas on this series! :)_

* * *

 **The Life of Bechloe**

Chapter 2 - The Grocery Store

It was a lazy Sunday morning in Los Angeles. Only half of the sun shown on the horizon, with enough light to shine through buildings. Beca was sprawled on her chest in the bedroom, with what could have been drool coming out of her mouth. It was _that_ kind of day for her, given that she had stayed up all night in her office writing lyrics for a new song. The lyrics had to be written for a famous music artist, so she couldn't have any exceptions involving the deadline for the song.

Usually on those sleepless nights, Chloe would come to Beca's aid by bringing her a coffee after herself had gotten back from work. She did exactly that last night after coming back from the vet clinic at ten-thirty in the evening, with a cup of black coffee in her hand. There was a blue gray loveseat that stood across facing Beca's desk in her office, so sometimes after Chloe changed into her pajamas and had a book to read, the redhead would silently lay on the couch admiring Beca's determination in writing her lyrics. She would even listen closely to Beca humming along to the rhythm that she created alongside the lyrics, forcing her to gaze at the brunette's lips involuntarily.

During the night before that Sunday morning, when Chloe brought Beca her black coffee, she decided she really needed to let herself sleep. Even though it was sometimes her daily routine to sit across from Beca's desk late at night, she knew she had a tough day at work based on the several rounds she had to pick up from many of the newly hired vets that were skipping work. She swore to god she was going to kill those mediocre bastards.

She made her way to the bedroom to change into shorts and a tank top along with fixing up a messy hair bun from the hair tie she had around her wrist. After doing this, the redhead made her way back to Beca's office to kiss her goodnight before she went to sleep.

Opening the glass door to the office, Chloe made sure to be quiet in case Beca was deep in thought for a verse. She walked to the side of the brunette's chair and waited a moment before cupping Beca's left cheek to turn her head. Doing this she bent down to kiss her gently on the forehead. Beca grinned and looked up dreamily into Chloe's eyes, not noticing she was smearing the pen marks on her paperwork.

"Going to sleep?" Beca said while still innocently looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, I'm kind of beat up, and I need some sleep today. Try to come to bed earlier this time. I kind of want to sleep with my midget for a little more than three hours."

Beca pursed her lips when the redhead referred to her as a midget. To be honest that was a _newer_ name for her. Chloe would always manage to learn new nicknames every week from the internet, like "fun size", "itty bitty", "puny", and even "pipsqueak". She knew Chloe liked to pick fun at her height, and it would annoy the crap out of her, but in a way she sort of loved it.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty tired too. I'll probably be finished in an hour or two." Beca muttered.

She hated it when she left her girlfriend sleeping alone. She knows Chloe likes to cuddle, like a lot, so it frustrated her that she couldn't finish her work sooner.

Chloe stood up straight and covered her mouth to yawn, and turned around to leave the office.

"Just don't keep me waiting for that cuddle session." Chloe spoke softly now, she was on the verge of falling asleep right on the spot.

"Oh, I think we'll be doing more than cuddling Chlo." Beca said with a smirk before Chloe disappeared around the corner.

Having heard this, the redhead grudgingly came back and put one hand on her hip, leaning on the side of the door frame to the office. She had a look of annoyance across her face.

"You know, it's hard to fall asleep when you're turned on." She deadpanned.

"Tough luck." Beca replied sarcastically while still looking down at her music.

Chloe groaned, "You're unbelievable, Mitchell." The redhead turned around and started to make her way to the couple's bedroom, more tired than ever to just collapse onto the bed.

The brunette had a small grin on her face. She appreciated the compliments.

It was a little after midnight when Beca wrote her last and final verse for the new song. She sat up straight in her swivel chair cracking her knuckles, and stretching her arms out. She was lucky enough to finish at midnight, otherwise she would be sitting in this chair until morning. Nevertheless, she was just happy to have more time to be with Chloe.

Getting up from her chair, she turned off the lights in the office and threw away the coffee cup. Once Beca approached to her and Chloe's bedroom, she saw her girlfriend curled up tight under the blankets, with only her dark red hair showing, resting upon the pillow.

" _Oooh, Beale"_ Beca thought to herself. The amount of cuteness that Chloe was showing was too much to handle for the brunette. She just couldn't believe she was spending her life with this girl.

She silently walked over to the side of the bed opposite from Chloe, lifting the white comforter and sheets to slip underneath. The redhead moved a little but didn't open her eyes once.

Beca moved closer to Chloe under the blankets and put her arm around her waist, eventually spooning the redhead.

She noticed that Chloe was still possibly half awake, seeing as she pushed her hips closer to Beca's core.

Feeling the warm comfort of her girlfriend's body, the brunette's eyelids began to fall.

Before falling asleep Beca whispered close to Chloe's ear, "I love you."

A moment later the redhead moved her head ever so slightly and murmured back, "I love you too."

* * *

Going back to that lazy Sunday morning after last night, Beca lay on her stomach with her mouth opened a little. As the light was shining brighter through the glass windows to their bedroom, the brunette fluttered her eyes open, and started to moan as the sun practically blinded her. Picking herself up to sit up on the bed, she rubbed her eyes for a minute to adjust to the lighting in the room. She checked the time on the digital clock resting on the nightstand to find it was eight o'clock. Wow, a full eight hours of sleep wasn't her usual.

Beca then turned to her other side to see that Chloe wasn't in bed anymore. She wasn't surprised since she already knew Chloe woke up at around seven on Sundays to jog on the treadmill for thirty minutes, then make coffee for both Beca and her at the kitchen table.

The brunette stretched a little more and hopped off the bed to go to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, she heard music start to play somewhere in the house. She figured it was in the kitchen, where they had a bluetooth speaker on top of the refrigerator.

Chloe liked to play her girlfriend's remixes on weekends with her coffee, just so she can listen to them in the background.

The song that Beca heard in the kitchen was an old one that she came up with in college during her years as a Barden Bella. The remix was a mashup between "Hips Don't Lie" and one of Pitbull's songs, but she couldn't tell which one. It _had_ been a while since she made that remix.

When Beca came out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, she saw Chloe pouring the coffee into two separate mugs. One mug with a mustache, and the other being a shade of purple. Chloe herself looked a little flushed from running on the treadmill, and had seemed to already change to jeans and a black leather jacket.

Seeing Beca walk into the kitchen, she carefully pushed the coffee mug with the mustache on the table to where Beca was standing. Beca picked it up and waited a moment to cool it down, and sipped it.

The two were quietly drinking their coffee, and Chloe was the one to finish first.

"You going somewhere?" Beca asked realizing now that Chloe was properly dressed.

Chloe looked down at her clothes, "Oh yeah, I'm going to the grocery store real quick to pick up some stuff."

Beca nodded and finished the last of her coffee.

"I won't be long." Chloe said walking over to the brunette and giving her a peck on the lips. "You can come if you want."

"Sure, I can." Beca smiled while walking to the sink to rinse her mug. "I'll buy a ton of chips."

Chloe shook her head watching the brunette, "My diet tips don't seem to be getting through to you."

"It never has!" Beca laughed turning around to face the redhead.

"Alright, get changed or I'm going to the store without you!" Chloe said pointing to the direction of their bedroom.

Beca ignored her demand and took a step closer to Chloe putting her hands on the redhead's waist, making their lips only an inch apart.

"What are you doing?" Chloe questioned.

Beca didn't say anything, and instead pulled Chloe into a kiss. It was meant to be short but Chloe kissed the brunette with more force, making Beca stumble a little. A moments later and the two were in a passionate kiss, with Chloe's hand running through Beca's hair.

It was only when they had to break apart in order to breath, that Chloe came back to reality.

"We should leave now." Chloe said grinning at the brunette.

"Uh, yeah, I'll change." Beca got out of her deep trance and left to the bedroom. Chloe's eyes followed her until she disappeared.

The garage door to the house lifted open, letting the couple drive out with their Mercedes Benz. Beca was in the driver's seat, with Chloe next to her in the passenger's.

A few minutes later, they arrived to the store, and Beca was trying to find a parking spot.

Chloe was scanning the grocery list in her hand, making words with her mouth trying to figure out what she forgot to write down.

"We have eggs, right?" Chloe turned to Beca with a worried face.

"I don't know, Chlo." The brunette said looking around, barely paying attention.

Beca finally found a parking spot that was a little far away from the entrance of the store. She didn't expect that there would be so many people shopping on a Sunday. She really needed to get out more.

Right as Beca parked the car completely into the space, Chloe immediately opened her door.

Once Beca locked the car with her keys and began walking to the double doors, she saw Chloe was already far ahead of her, leaving her behind. The brunette smiled to her herself and shook her head.

The grocery store wasn't packed, but there _were_ a lot of people scurrying around with food. Beca walked through the automatic doors and embraced the air conditioning that blew in her face. In the distance she could see Chloe already pulling out a shopping cart, making her way to the produce section.

"You couldn't _wait_ up?" Beca called once she was in the distance for her girlfriend to hear her.

Chloe turned her head and saw Beca trying to catch up with her.

"Sorry, Becs." Chloe spoke innocently. "We just have a lot of things to buy."

"That doesn't mean you leave me stranded!" Beca playfully hit the redhead on the arm.

"It's not my fault you have shorter legs than me."

Beca opened her mouth to say something but Chloe took off giggling to herself. Accepting her defeat in the argument, the brunette strolled off in the other direction to look for the snack section. There was literally nothing else she had on her mind to eat but the very unhealthy bags of chips. No matter how much Chloe criticised Beca for eating tons of junk food, she never took her advice.

Chloe was pushing her shopping cart farther down past the produce section, obtaining already half of what was on the grocery list. She had gotten bananas, apples, blueberries, raspberries, carrots, oranges, lettuce, spinach, and a bag of almonds which she liked to munch on during work at the vet clinic. She knew Beca didn't like any of these foods, maybe except for the bananas, but she wouldn't dare touch anything else. It was if only Chloe herself shoved it in her mouth that the brunette would taste healthy food. There was honestly no other way.

Chloe now made it to the dairy section, where her grocery list told her to get milk, yogurt, and a carton of rocky road ice cream. Beca's favorite. The yogurt and ice cream section was right where she stood, while the milk was at the very end of the dairy section.

" _What a convenient place."_ Chloe thought while rolling her eyes.

The redhead quickly picked out Beca's ice cream, and took an eight pack of blueberry yogurt that was close by. She then walked to the side of her cart to put these items in, seeing the bundle of groceries that was stashed in a pile. Taking a deep breath in at the sight of all the money she was going to spend, she went to the cart's handles and pushed it to the far end of the section to get the milk.

As she began walking towards the freezers, she saw that there was now a man, scanning up and down at the selection of milk. He was quite tall, and was wearing a gray hoodie with beige pants, and nicely styled hair.

Chloe pushed up just next to him so she could see through the freezer door. The two exchanged glances, making Chloe a little uncomfortable at the way he smiled at her.

The carton of milk that she wanted didn't seem to be anywhere located in the shelves. She clicked her tongue, wondering where the hell is this almond milk.

Unfortunately, as she looked higher above the shelf, she saw that the milk was placed at the very top shelf.

"Perfect." The redhead whispered to herself.

The man still standing next to her noticed what her problem was.

"Need some help?" He said politely.

Chloe turned to him a little bewildered at his offer. "Um...yeah, thanks."

He nodded to her and reached his arm to the top shelf, grabbing the almond milk and handing it to Chloe.

"Thanks." Chloe told him briefly and walked back to the cart.

"Wait."

Chloe took a second to put the milk into the cart and reluctantly turned around to face the tall man. She had absolutely no interest in what he had to say. But determined to be polite to him, she put a smile on, hiding her agitation.

The man got closer to Chloe, making her take a small step backwards. He trailed his eyes up and down her body, while putting a smolder upon his face.

"Yes?" Chloe asked him impatiently. She was praying in her head that Beca would get out of the damn chip section and save her from this guy.

The guy glance at the redhead's lips before confidently saying, "If you need me to help you more, I could help drive you to dinner sometime."

Chloe, who was still awkwardly standing close to the tall douchebag, was fighting not to chuckle at how horrible that pickup line was.

"Um...I'm sorry, but-" Chloe stuttered at the end of her sentence when she saw Beca behind the guy, carrying what looked like five huge bags of chips. She had one eyebrow up.

"Who is that guy?" Beca mouthed obnoxiously from behind him.

Chloe shot her eyes back to the man, who was still expectantly waiting for the redhead to answer.

"I'm going to have to decline," Chloe told him shortly. "My girlfriend is waiting, so I should go."

The redhead pushed her cart past the man and towards Beca. He had a shocked look on his face, watching the couple walk away.

"O-okay, then." He said in a small voice, turning around with his head down.

Beca dropped the five huge mound of bags into the cart while they were walking and looked at Chloe confused.

"What happened back there?"

"He helped get the milk we needed, then got all cocky and asked me to go out with him." The redhead chuckled a little after saying this, because this wasn't the first time this happened to her, and it even happened with Beca. Frankly, all dudes were attracted to the couple.

"Seriously?" Beca laughed. "That's like the third time this month!"

Chloe shrugged and kiss the brunette on the cheek. "They don't mean anything."

Beca looked at her sweet, bubbly partner and smiled, she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

The two got to the checkout counter and payed for their groceries. Then they carried the multiple bags to to the trunk of their car. Beca opened the trunk and neatly placed the bags in the car, while also taking what the redhead was holding, so she could get in the car before her.

Closing the trunk and returning to the driver's seat, the brunette backed out of the parking space and exited the lot.

While having her hand on the stick, she felt her girlfriend slip her own hand underneath and try to hold it. Beca accepted, adjusting her hand to hold Chloe's.

Still keeping her eyes on the road, the brunette lifted to kiss the back of Chloe's hand, making the redhead feel a tickle inside her.

* * *

They arrived at their house around twelve, seeing the sun now in the middle of the sky, beaming down on the busy city. It was truly a beautiful Sunday.

Beca got out of the car and opened the trunk to take any bag she could fit in her hands, trying to leave the least amount of bags for Chloe to have to carry.

The redhead got out of the car soon after Beca, crossing her arms when she watched the brunette nearly cutting off the circulation in her hands.

"You know, it won't kill you to let me carry some of those bags. You look like you really need that assist." Chloe smirked watching her girlfriend struggle.

"I g-got it." Beca grunted trying to pick up one more bag.

Chloe rolled her eyes and took the bag out of Beca's hands. "For god's sake."

The redhead closed the trunk and went to their front door to unlock it, leaving Beca trying to catch up with all the groceries she had suffocating her wrist.

Chloe unlocked the door with her keys, walking through the entrance to put the one plastic bag she took from Beca onto the kitchen counter. She sat on one of the stools next to the counter, unpacking the bag full of fruit. Just the fresh smell of it made Chloe smile.

A moment later, Beca stomped through the front door, hurrying to drop the several bags onto the kitchen table. Everything she was holding made a loud thump on the table, making Chloe slightly wince at the sound.

Beca put both of her hands on the edge of the kitchen table panting, and looking down to her feet.

The redhead sat on the stool, laughing a little at how much unnecessary labor the brunette put herself through.

Beca shot her head back up to stare at Chloe. "Are you enjoying my pain right now?"

" _You_ made the choice to carry them." The redhead chuckled again.

It took awhile for Beca to stop breathing so hardly, and sat on one of the stools. She put her hand on her forehead, feeling sweat.

"Do you still want those chips?" Chloe said out of the blue. She had taken a bite out of the apple from the bag and had her wide eyes planted on Beca now.

Beca froze for a second and remembered the five bags of chips she had bought Suddenly she wasn't tired anymore.

"Chips!" The brunette excitedly shouted, getting up from her stool and opening all of the bags to pour into one bowl. She was licking her lips just imagining the taste of all those flavors in one bite.

Chloe watched this whole process and instantly regret that she even mentioned the chips.

Pouring the last of the fifth bag into the large bowl, Beca grabbed a fistful of chips and jammed it in her mouth.

"Mmmm." Beca hummed. Her lips looked like they were about to burst open with all the chips she just crammed in her mouth.

"Oh. My. God." Chloe said with no expression. "I can't believe I'm in love you."

Beca lifted her eyebrows up and down to Chloe trying to act sexy, then proceeded to picking up the bowl and walking away satisfied with her new snack.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay… that really was longer than expected._


	3. Bethesda Fountain

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay on posting another chapter. Just been busy for the last couple of days. But here I am managing to make another chapter, so hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated for more ideas. Btw this chapter features a fountain in New York, and I recommend searching up Bethesda Fountain at sunset because that's the setting of the story. :)_

* * *

 **The Life of Bechloe**

Chapter 3 - Bethesda Fountain

"Is there a hot dog stand anywhere?"

"Beca, you just ate!"

Chloe was dragging Beca by the hand on a paved path surrounded by trees. They were visiting New York for the summer, and one of the places that was on their list was Central Park. The weather was nice that weekend, so new yorkers and tourists would be out and about to enjoy the day. Except, that wasn't the case for Beca at the moment. Her girlfriend managed to take her to every single cliche tourist location in the city in only two days. If this wasn't pure exhaustion, she didn't what it was.

The sun was nearly setting on the horizon at that time, so Chloe was rushing to get to Bethesda Fountain. She said she liked it best seeing it when the sky was orange, and apparently that's when things could get 'aca-spicy'. Whatever that meant. Beca couldn't rely on this information though, because most of the research Chloe did on her laptop of New York was on pinterest photos.

Literally pinterest photos.

"Can we slow down a little?" exclaimed Beca, who was struggling in Chloe's grasp.

"We're almost there!" Chloe said excitedly, oblivious to Beca's groans. "The map told us to go this way."

Soon after a couple minutes, there was a structure in the distance, making Chloe gasp at the sight. There were a lot more people surrounding the area of the attraction. Kids playing ball, cyclers passing through, and a few people sitting on the ledge of the fountain.

"We're here!" Chloe squealed.

"That's good, so let go of my ha-" Not knowing Chloe had stopped so abruptly to see the fountain, Beca crashed into her, loudly spitting out "Shit!"

"Beca, there are kids around." Chloe hissed after turning around to look at the small brunette had to take a second from ramming into Chloe before she could understand what she heard. Eventually the brunette had an entirely confused look on her face.

"Oh, but you're suggestion to making out in the Central Park Zoo bathroom was kid friendly?"

There was a beat of silence and Chloe nodded giggling while remembering that late night visit to the zoo. "Fair point."

The two went back to turning their attention towards the fountain that was before them. The sky was clear and the sun was now coming down. Chloe whipped out her phone to take pictures of it, while Beca walked to the ledge to sit down.

There were two boys with a baseball playing catch on the area of grass next to the fountain. Both of them looking quite young, with one having brown hair, and the other with dark red hair.

Beca spectated these two attentively. She watched the ball being thrown back and forth from the two of them. These two children put a feeling in herself back into the spotlight. It had always been forgotten or simply ignored, but she remembered something she once thought of about her and Chloe.

It was to have kids.

Chloe would always tell Beca how much she wanted kids. She was specific about it too. The perfect future she explained was having two girls and a boy, with a bigger house and a small dog.

Beca admires Chloe's imagination, and she wanted to make that life come true. Of course she wanted a family. Especially with Chloe. She just didn't know what was holding her back.

Chloe finished taking her millions of photos of the fountain, and walked towards the ledge to sit next to Beca, who was still watching the two boys playing catch.

"Isn't this amazing?" Chloe asked when she sat down, putting her arm around Beca's waist. She rested her head upon the brunette's shoulder.

"Mhm." Beca hummed.

"Maybe this takes your mind off eating every thirty minutes."

"Yep. That's nice."

"What?"

Chloe picked her head up to look at Beca, who was paying no attention whatsoever. She followed the direction to where Beca's eyes were, seeing that she was looking at the two little boys on the grass.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." Beca said plainly.

Chloe looked to Beca and back to the kids again, trying to figure out what the big deal was.

Beca then gave a little smile, "They look cute don't they? Especially the boy with the red hair."

Chloe shot her eyes back to Beca, a little taken aback. She had never seen her girlfriend so interested in children, let alone call them cute.

"What did you just say?" Chloe said smiling. She had on her goofy grin whenever she wanted to embarrass Beca.

Beca took her focus off the kids and turned her head to look at the redhead. Her cheeks began to turn red at how beautiful Chloe looked in front of the orange sky. Her hair looking almost angelic with the sun shining through it.

"Don't look at me like that." Beca demanded, trying not to smile.

"Like what?" Chloe said innocently, batting her eyes obnoxiously.

"Like an obsessed psychopath."

"Oh, Mitchell." Chloe giggled. "You're thinking something, so spill the beans."

Beca looked down at her lap and fiddled with the ring on her right hand.

"It's just… um… I've been meaning to bring this up back in L.A." Beca stopped after saying this to look back at the boys again. They now stopped playing and had sat down next to each other on the grass.

"I don't even know if this is going to ruin the trip to New York…"

Chloe now had a deeply concerned look on her face, tilting her head to meet Beca's eyes.

"You know how we thought about having kids?"

Beca spoke in a smaller voice. She was worried for what this was going to start. But Chloe didn't reply immediately, instead she sat up straight and looked ahead. Slowly a warm grin was spreading across her face. She had a feeling this was going to come up again eventually. She just didn't expect that _Beca_ would be the one to bring up this conversation.

"So…" Beca said beginning to stare in her lap again. Chloe hadn't said anything for a good thirty seconds.

"Oh," Chloe blurted out, remembering that Beca was still waiting for an answer. "This is...amazing! I mean, how do you feel about it?"

Beca was no longer cowering to wait for Chloe's response. She was adoring the way Chloe still loved the idea of growing a family.

"I think that it would be great to have kids with you, Beale." Beca spoke softly,gazed into Chloe's eyes. "If you want it, I want it."

The redhead didn't say anything. She could practically hear her blood pulsing from underneath her skin. It was the just the way her girlfriend said these words that made Chloe's heart throb. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Beca noticed a tear creeping down the redhead's eye, and wiped it gently with her thumb. Her hand then caressed her warm cheek. Even in the busy city of New York, Beca was only focused on Chloe. Everything else didn't seem to matter.

She then leaned in slowly, meeting Chloe's lips with her own. The redhead accepted this, letting Beca's tongue slip through her teeth.

Wanting more, Chloe tugged at Beca's jacket to pull her in closer.

"Beca." Chloe whispered against the brunette's lips.

Beca smiled, "Someone's desperate."

The redhead stood up from the ledge, making Beca groan at the loss of contact.

"What do you say on having our first child tonight?" Chloe said looking down at Beca.

Beca frowned, "I don't think that's how it works."

"Is that a no?" Chloe asked trying to act serious.

"Oh, no, absolutely not."

Chloe pulled Beca up by the hand to give her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I don't think the zoo bathrooms are closed yet." Chloe leaned in to whisper into Beca's ear.

"You're crazy." Beca said smiling widely.

"Crazy horny."

Saying this, Chloe pulled Beca by the hand gently this time, walking in the direction to the Central Park Zoo.


	4. Chinese Porcelain Vase

_A/N: It is my deepest and most sincere apology that it has taken me over a year to start writing again for this series. I'm not dead, and I promise this will not be left unfinished. The most amount of time that I plan to take to publish will definitely not be another year, but we'll see where this goes. Also, I have SO MANY unfinished chapters that I've saved because I didn't think any of them would fit into the series, but again I am so so sorry for the decades of waiting. Enjoy the chapter! :) P.S. There's a new cover for this fic!_

* * *

 **The Life of Bechloe**

Chapter 4 - Chinese Porcelain Vase

As much as Chloe loves Amy, from bonding with her as a Bella and living with her for a portion of time after college, she can't deny that she's kind of a curse that's been plaguing her household over the course of just seven days. She doesn't know what happened, but it's like Amy's power of boldness and her already rebellious character has amplified by the dozen since the last time she saw her. And that was a year ago when she had called Chloe and Beca to meet her at a taco truck close to her stage performance because she had just remembered they lived in Los Angeles. She even gave Beca a free t-shirt that represented her world tour. By world tour, the state of Kentucky, which she promises has the most frisky and lively senior citizens. That's only what Chloe can recall, and she doesn't really want to relive it again.

Now granted, Amy is fun to be around when the time is right and you're okay with whatever comes next. That's all they lived their days on in their small New York apartment. But when you smell burnt pizza at three in the morning or get noise complaints from neighbors two nights in a row, things can go downhill pretty quick. Not only does Chloe feel like a maid most of the time, but also like she has a child loose in her house that she didn't ask for. There's a trash bag full of candy wrappers and empty bottles of wine to prove it.

Beca is not what you would call much help either since she's usually involved in whatever Amy is plotting, and Chloe's not surprised Amy is already becoming a not so good influence from the moment she arrives.

Chloe is the kind of person to be genuinely kind to anyone she meets, no matter what. That's who she is, and it might as well be a genetic trait from the way her whole family is as well. It's the hallmark of her personality. She's known for it.

But considering how things have turned out over the past few days, Chloe's pretty sure she's on the brink of losing it. And when she loses it, which she's only done occasionally, like that one time where she fought for the pitch pipe during a Bellas rehearsal a few years ago because Aubrey was about to take the group into a downward spiral with the way she was panicking for the ICCA's.

Or that time when she couldn't find it in herself to not go hysterical when her ex-boyfriend Tom had told her she hung around with that brown-haired DJ too much.

And that incident that she hopes to forget when they were at the retreat, and Beca had almost walked out on the Bellas entirely right then and there.

That moment scared her, and she **let** herself lose it.

After all, the best friend she was falling in love with was about to leave them. About to leave her. At least that's how she perceived it.

Long story short, when Chloe loses it, whoever is on the receiving end of her wrath might as well surrender early because face it, they're probably going to lose.

But for now, Chloe must endure a terror that is living and breathing in her house.

A terror that takes the form of a human being.

The unruly Australian plans to stay for over a week while she performs in downtown Los Angeles, and Chloe is doomed if she has to spend another day hoping to not have to explain to the police why September by Earth, Wind, and Fire was blasted at a sound louder than humanly possible after midnight.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock at night when Chloe pulled up into the driveway of their home, and she was beyond exhausted.

Her shift ended two hours early and that was better than most days, but even then she can still feel soreness from the muscles in her legs and arms.

She brings her hand up to the back of her neck to rub it, making a mental note to see a chiropractor before opening the car door to get out.

Her feet ache as she walks up the steps to the front door. For a second, Chloe thinks retirement isn't such a bad idea right now in her mid-twenties, but maybe it's a little too early to tell.

The thought passes, and she pulls out her keys to unlock the front door and walk through.

Dropping her purse onto the accent table close by, she takes a deep breath in, running both hands through her hair, eyes closed. The house is momentarily quiet.

Too quiet.

She might've not opened her eyes quick enough, because before she could realize it, Amy had come up and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Chloeee!" Amy's voice is loud against her ear and she squeezes tighter, almost taking the air out of Chloe's lungs.

"Hey!" She meant for it to sound more energetic, but it comes out a lot more tired than she expected.

"We missed you!"

"Amy-"

"Not gonna lie you're kind of early."

"Amy, I can't brea-"

"Everything's in order, the living room isn't-"

"Amy."

"Actually it doesn't matter because my favorite ginger is home!"

"Amy my arms!"

Chloe's arms were stuck in the space between both of their bodies, making the interaction look very uncomfortable. She could hear Amy say "Oh" as she lets go of Chloe and takes a step back to look at her.

"My bad bud. I might have overestimated your pain tolerance."

"No, you're good." Chloe huffed out. She rubbed her triceps and grimaced at the pain inside a certain spot in her arm.

Amy's eyes followed the movement in Chloe's hands and frowned.

"Does being a vet require hard labor? I'm just wondering."

"Oh… um, no." Chloe gave a breathless laugh and continued rubbing her arm. "Today's just been a really shitty day. I'm starting to think it **is** hard labor."

"Yeah, I have those days. Someone once threw a box of shell-shaped Velveeta macaroni at me while I was on the second verse of Don't You Want Me, Baby."

Chloe only nodded and smiled to that sort of peculiar response, and apologized for half yelling at Amy for hugging her.

"No worries. There'll be more where that came from, later." Amy winked but ended up noticeably closing both eyes in the process.

"Oh my god," Chloe laughed, forgetting the aching in her arm. "What _was_ that?"

"What was what?"

"That face you made."

"I was winking."

"That was a wink?"

"Yes! The down under style."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went on to hang her coat on the hanger. "You can't blame everything on being Australian."

"Yes, I can. Everything we do is way better than most people populating this country. Matter of fact, this whole planet, so respect the name."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chloe said offhandedly as she took her shoes off next to the hanger. She was about to make her way upstairs to change when she stopped to look at Amy again.

"Wait, what did you say about the... the living room? Right?"

Amy stood frozen and looked to be rushing for words at the top of her head.

"Oh, right. Forget about that, I was only kidding." Amy's eyes looked a little too wide by the time she said her last word, and Chloe found it only necessary to glance to the entrance of the living room out of curiosity.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about in regards to the living room, I can tell you that. Nothing you need to know."

Chloe looked back again, now slightly convinced there's something she isn't being told.

"Do I _want_ to know anything about the living room?"

"No! No, we didn'- there isn't-" Amy wasn't doing a good job making her explanation any easier to comprehend, and her panicked expression was giving away more than she wanted. "I just wanna say that hypothetically, if-if we were to, let's say...physically damage anything, on a scale of one to ten how angry would you be?"

Chloe frowned and paused, but her senses came to her and she now stood expressionless.

"Amy?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

Amy stood frozen under Chloe's glare. "I told you nothing happened, that was a hypothetical question."

Chloe rolled her eyes again and made a walk towards the direction of the living room.

"Guess I'll have to see for myself."

"Wait, Chloe!"

Amy made a frantic run towards Chloe, reaching her hand out.

Unfortunately, Chloe already made her way into the entrance, moving her eyes around the room.

Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time she left it. The glass coffee table intact, the couch untouched and the pillows where she put them in before she went to work. The fireplace was on though, and she looked outside the windows while the moon lit through.

Still curious, she walked to the coffee table and looked down at the floor. Remnants of Dorito chips were scattered in crumbs in a small area under the table.

She looked to Amy, who was standing in the doorway with a look of a little kid about to get yelled at. Chloe smiled and laughed. "Amy it's just food, it's not a huge deal."

Amy didn't respond and averted her look behind Chloe and back at her again.

Not long after, Chloe could hear a small crack behind her. A sharp crack almost like glass. She turned around to the sound and looked behind the armrest of the couch where a patch of hair was showing.

It didn't take her any amount of time to recognize who was hiding.

"Beca?"

Between the armrest of the couch and the windows, Beca crouched low, her back to Chloe. She didn't move.

"Beca."

The brunette stood up slowly and turned around, taking a moment to look Chloe in the eye.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca's grin was shaky and her eyes began to look from Chloe to Amy back and forth frantically.

"Wha-" Chloe stopped in her words when she examined Beca's hands and the pieces she was holding. They were white. Behind Beca, she saw past her legs to see there was a pile of white pieces on the floor just like it. Porcelain white pieces, she realized, shattered into an unrecognizable pile of garbage. A fairly large silver ball was hidden inside the mix.

Near the pile was a table, pushed to the side with a ring of dust on top in the center.

The exact spot the white and blue eight hundred seventy-five dollar Chinese porcelain vase was supposed to be.

A year ago, Chloe had found the vase at an antique store in Florida and practically begged Beca if they could buy it. The vase held a blue and off white design, with flowers, vines, and patterns that captured her. She never saw anything more elegant. Besides Beca, obviously.

Beca, though, quoted that it looked a lot like a "greenery explosion", but nonetheless, agreed to let Chloe have it. Thus, Chloe kept it as her most prized possession from then on and ordered Beca that it belongs in the living room to only be admired from a distance.

Now it's only a shattered pile of nothingness that Beca poorly tried to hide.

Amy broke the silence.

"Holy shit Beca, why would you do that?!"

Beca, already in a state of panic, looked at Amy furiously. "What the hell, Amy?! It was one hundred percent your fault!"

"Liar! I was nowhere near the ancient pot thingy!"

"You were the one that hit it!"

"Innocent until proven guilty!"

Beca turned her head to Chloe, desperation in her eyes.

"Chloe, I am so so sorry, I know how much this meant to you and I will literally do anything to make you forgive me. I will wash the dishes, mow the lawn, make your favorite dinner with the recipe your mom gave me, or even lick a cow's ass, you name it, whatever-"

Chloe held up her hand and closed her eyes, speaking carefully with her words. "Just tell me what happened. Everything."

Beca took an audible gulp and looked at Amy menacingly, raising her eyebrows further to signal her queue.

Amy looked to be resisting the thought to say anything, but sighed and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Alright, fine. We were playing a game. It was called the pickle Olympics. Whoever dropped the ball first while playing catch wouldn't get the last sweet pickle in the jar."

"Then Amy threw the ball," Beca joined in. "And she...she missed, and that's how she hit the vase."

The phrase stung Beca's ears as she said it.

"That's because Beca jumped out of the way like a chicken!"

"I didn't expect you to pull out a ten-pound metal ball and chuck it at me!"

"I said I really wanted that pickle!"

"To hell with the pickle! Look what we did! Do you see this?"

Amy smirked. "Well, by the looks of it, I clearly won."

"You still don't get the pickle."

"Yes, I do! It's fair game!"

"I choose what's fair game, it's my house!"

"It's my pickle game!"

"That was Chloe's vase!"

"Ahem!"

Both girls jumped to the sound, and silenced obediently to the person they forgot for a moment was in the room.

"So let me get this straight." Chloe was finding it hard within herself not to calm down and let the whole thing pass. But then she thought of the vase again, and the shattered fragments glistening before her eyes. Something clicked, and she held the inside of her cheek. "A pickle… is what started all this. And… you thought it would be a good idea…" She screwed her eyes shut, concentrating. "to throw a metal ball around to see who gets it?"

Beca fumbled with the pieces in her hands and spoke nervously. "Yeah, it sounds a lot more stupid when you say it like that," She glanced at the wreckage behind her. "—but we tried cleaning it up... and then you came earlier than we thought so I-"

"So you tried to hide it." Chloe's voice was sharp and bitter this time, surprising Beca. "Like I wasn't going to notice."

The air changed. Each woman stood motionless, while the only sound to occupy was the wind pushing against the windows that showed less moonlight than before. The thickness in the atmosphere was uncomfortable for all of them.

Beca spoke small and quiet. "Chloe we… we didn't mean any of it-"

"I told you to do one thing, Beca! One thing. And that was to watch Amy." An airy laugh left Chloe in the rush that was building. "I told you I was working double shifts this week and I _specifically_ asked you to make sure nothing would happen while I was gone. I'm tired, and I've been tired. And you promised me. Well, lo and behold, now I come home early to find out you couldn't easily handle a situation good enough so **I** have to be the goddamn adult and fix it!"

In the spot she was in, Beca shrunk further into herself with shame, her hands quivering underneath the sharp glass.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not hungry anymore"

The voice caused Chloe to direct her eyes towards Amy, who was still gripping the door frame ready to run for the front door.

"And guess what, you're **both** going to clean this mess up until everything is gone. And after that, you're going to clean the house. I don't even want to see a speck of dust in any one of the rooms by the end of the two weeks."

Amy frowned. "I thought I was leaving in another three days."

"Oh no, I think you heard me wrong, I mean you're staying for an _additional_ two weeks. To help clean and all that."

The slightly threatening grin that followed onto Chloe's face and the long pause meant to Amy she might've been serious, and she scrambled for more words.

"Cousin!" Amy blurted out.

"Hm?"

"My cousin. I just remembered I have a long lost cousin named Gertrude that lives closer to one of my gigs. I think I'll be able to phone him and stay over at his place. I'm sure you know him, I talk about him every day. Did I mention that he's my cousin?"

"Never heard of him." Chloe shook her head.

"Yeah, that's right, I actually never talk about him, but I think it will be a lot more convenient if I could be closer to my performances. So I will leave for his one-bedroom condo by..." Amy checked for the time on her wrist on the non-existent watch she had on. "No later than the next ten minutes so I should get going."

Beca looked at Amy questioningly, clueless about what was going on.

Chloe spoke neutrally. "Are you sure? We could really use your help."

"No, no, Beca unclogs toilets and mops floors at the speed of light, she's practically a master. She'll do fine without me."

"Dude, what? What are you talking about?" Beca looked between the two completely puzzled.

"Um, okay then. That's no problem. Do you want me to bring your luggage?"

"I can get them myself, it won't be a problem. I'm in a hurry anyway."

Amy turned on the soles of her feet quickly and up the stairs before Chloe could say another word.

There were just a few loud thumps heard through the ceiling, and the sound of a door banging shut before Amy was seen walking back downstairs in under five minutes, her two large mounds of luggage rolling behind her.

Beca and Chloe both followed Amy to the front door.

"Wow, that was… that was fast."

"All I need are my Twizzlers, lotions, pajamas, and my casual outfit for all the days of the week." Amy replied all knowingly.

And with that, Amy said her quick goodbyes to the girls and hauled her luggage down the steps of the house, with Chloe holding the door open a moment longer to watch her go. She watched her get in the car, pull out, and round the last corner and out of sight before she closed the door in front of her.

She had turned around to see Beca, confused as ever. She wasn't holding the white pieces in her hands anymore and instead had her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay, can you please tell me what just happened? Or why that happened? I didn't even understand a word of what she said and then she just left."

A smile began to grow on Chloe's face, confusing Beca even more.

"Why are you…"

"How did I do?"

The question didn't work anything out for Beca and she still couldn't understand.

Chloe recognized her confusion and sighed. "Beca, I was bluffing it. The whole time I was bluffing."

Beca formed a small "o" shaped hole with her mouth and frowned. "What do you mean you were bluffing?"

"Oh my god, Bec, I lied about cleaning for two weeks. I just said that so she would get scared and leave. And it worked!"

Beca looked like she was visually trying to put two and two together with how she was gesticulating with her hands.

"Wait...ooh, so that was all just you acting? I thought you were literally going to kill me back there."

"I know right?" Chloe smiled in her usual wide grin again. "I'm pretty good at being pissed off."

Beca paused and glanced over her shoulder to the living room. "So you're not mad at me about the vase?"

"Of course I'm not. I mean I was sort of bummed in the beginning, but I realize I could just get those anywhere."

"Yeah, a vase almost a thousand dollars made during the ancient Chinese dynasty, yeah, I bet those are just lying around anywhere."

"You never know. Amazon has good deals." Chloe remarked enthusiastically and a little too hopeful that she'd find another antique like that in the future.

"Agreed." Beca chuckled.

Both girls looked at each other still standing in front of the doorway to the entrance they had so briefly said goodbye to their Tasmanian friend. Chloe's eyes lit up at a thought.

"On another note, I'm interested in eating something." Chloe gave a mischievous grin before walking past Beca. "Preferably a pickle."

Beca's eyes widened. "Wait! You need to play the pickle olympi-"

She had turned around to Chloe already making a run before she could go after her, into the kitchen and out of sight.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

 _A/N: I will not do Fat Amy wrong anymore after this._


End file.
